1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image transfer system for displaying on an image display device an image stored in an image storage device.
2. Related Background Art
In Japanese Patent application Laid-Open No. 11-008823, a method is proposed whereby, using IrDA (infrared communication) or a PHS, control information, status information and image data are exchanged by a portable terminal (image display device) and an electronic image device (image storage device), and the electronic image device is controlled by a portable terminal.
However, since between a portable terminal and an electronic image device operating information, the size of the liquid crystal screen on which an image is displayed, the resolution, and the number and types of operating buttons differ, an operation can not be satisfactorily improved even when the portable terminal controls the electronic image device by employing the control information and the status information held by the electronic image device.